Destiny at Nanjaro Hill
Right before the mission, Meden says "Ah, this is... I feel like it's important to our destiny. We must succeed! Great Kami... I prophesize that you'll meet someone of great importance there." Destined Meeting on Nanjaro Hill "The Patapons venture onto Nanjaro Hill in search of the Mater Sprout and the rumored Dodonga that is said to be roaming around these parts... unbeknownst to all, a destined meeting is about to take place." Destroy the monument to find the Chaka Drum and learn the Defense song, ChakaChaka. The Chaka Drum is symbolized by the color green and is bound by the triangle button. Continue onward to find a rock with a strange, masked Patapon trapped beneath it. He will ask you to attack the rock, but you will not be able to destroy it. Dodonga, a black and blue colored dragon, will show up and the masked Patapon will tell you to defend. Just keep defending or you'll lose in no time. Dodonga will attack until the boulders trapping the Masked Patapon disappear.The Patapon drawing on the boulder trapping the Masked Patapon will disappear after every time Dodonga uses fire breath. After all the markings disappear the boulder will disappear too. The Masked Patapon will then throw a rock at the Dodonga, giving you a Dodonga Egg Lvl. 1. Patapon 2 boulders 1.jpg|The boulders at first Patapon 2 boulders 2.jpg|The boulders after the 1st time Dodonga breath fire Patapon 2 boulders 3.jpg|The boulders after the 2nd time Dodonga breath fire Patapon 2 boulders 4.jpg|The boulders after the 3rd time Dodonga breath fire Back at Patapolis Meden: Great Kami! We've finally found the chosen one! Masked Patapon: Chosen one? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Meden: But I heard it in an old legend... A funny-looking mask dude will save the world after meeting Kami the Great Patapon..." Masked Patapon: F... funny-looking... (cough) Meden: Great Kami... what should we call this strange masked fellow? Masked Patapon: Call me?? You're going to name me?? You must be insane in the membrane! You then get to give him a name (The default name is Hero). Meden: Hero is a very nice name... I love it! Hero: I guess Hero it is... Like I have a choice... It's Kami right? Here's the deal: I must obey the one that names me... which means YOU! Meden: Oh Great Kami and Brave Hero, please, come this way... (Arrives at Paraget), This is the Paraget Shrine. Only Kami and Hero can enter. If you have a Mysterious Egg, you can interact with Heroes from other worlds. You can't run out of Mysterious Eggs, so don't worry. Training: Obstacle Course Endure the cannon fire to break through the wall! It gets harder on the second and third time but if you can clear them all you might acquire a precious item! You will be facing cannons as a test of defense. There will be three measures where you can attack and three measures where the cannons attack, during which you should defend with ChakaChaka. The first time you complete it you will get a Treasure Chest, containing the Kimpon Cap. This allows the access to the ore minigame. Afterwards you get some Lvl 2 materials from it. The second time you beat it you get the chest and a Wep, with the pattern ●-●-▲-■ (pon-pon-chaka-pata). It containins some Ka-Ching and a random Level 3 Material. The third time you finish it, you get the chest, a Wep, and a Tombstone. At first the tombstone contains a piece of ancient/heavy equipment. Afterwards you will only get Lvl 5 (Demon) material. Complete it any more times and you get the same prizes as the third time, only you get materials from the tombstone instead of equipment. Playing this level can get you a lot of ka-ching, sometimes in the thousands! Note: You have to attack and defend no matter how strong your Hero is, as this is important in clearing the level. Trivia *Using cheats or hacks, it is possible to kill Dodonga with the Hero still locked in between the boulders. In the "Mission Complete" screen, the Hero is still trapped between the rocks, but when you get back at the Patagate, the Hero is freed. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Hero Category:Zunzunzun's Theme Category:Places Category:Training Missions Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:Goroch's Theme